Lord Vilereck
... '-- Lord Vilerick' Lord Vilereck, '''also known as Lord Malreck, is the emperor, or lord, of the Vilereck Empire. A cruel, emotionless enforcer of unknown beginnings, Vilereck is a powerful being. Lord Vilereck has the devastating damage count of 50, and has 5,000 health. Attire; Clothing, Armor, and Accessories Lord Vilereck, while still proclamed as human, is far bulkier than any other "human" in the House of Wolves ''game. No skin of his has ever been shown, however, a white aura glows within the slit on his hood. Vilereck's species is unknown for this reason, and will most likely never be shown, as he was slain at the end of the ''Campaign. Like all of his men, his armor's color palette revolves around shades of red, gray, and lavishly utilizes gold. He wears the following clothing and accessories: * Golden Crown; studded with large rubies the size of a normal human's hand, extremely large itself. * Hood; colored in light gray, possibly chain mail. * Mouthplate; colored in an even lighter gray. * Shoulder plates; colored in a white-ish gray with an elegant design in gold. * Underarmor; colored in red, covering only a small portion of his arms. * Arm-Patches; in white. * Gloves; colored in red, covering the entire hand, possibly going up the the arm-patches. * Chestplate; front section colored in red, back colored in a white-ish gray. * Belt; burgundy, meant for cosmetic purposes. * Leg Plates; in a white-ish gray. * Boots; large shoes boasting a palette of three separate colors, red, white-ish gray, and darker gray. While Vilereck's full name is unknown, his sirname is most likely not affiliated with his unrealistic counterpart. The name Vilereck is a compound word, formed from the word Vile (extremely unpleasantMerriam Webster Dictionary (Word: Vile)) and Reck ''(to be of account or interestMerriam Webster Dictionary (Word: Reck)), although it is more likely to be an intentional misspelling of the word ''Wreck (something disabled or in a state of ruin or dilapidationMerriam Webster Dictionary (Word: Wreck)). Origin and History ''Lord Vilereck defeated took control of the Realm of the Wolf. He captured our princess and killed almost every men'"Men" is the plural for the word man, and in the sentence, the author incorrectly replaces man for men.'. The few that survived are now prisoners. These are the trying times for the House of Wolves. You must save the bloodline and slay this fool!'' ''- The Unknown Narrator of the House of Wolves''''' Lord Vilereck's origin is unknown, but it can be assumed that his empire had grown to surpass even the Realm of the Wolf. Eventually gaining the advantage, Vilereck used his crushing power to defeat the Realm, killing "almost every man". A single Settler had escaped from the forces of Vilereck, and began to recreate the Realm in the West Frontier. Seeing this as an opportunity, Vilereck built up his defences, awaiting the new enemy militia. At an unknown time, the player and his army overwhelms Lord Vilereck, slaying him and restoring peace to West Frontier. Screenshot 2017-01-25 at 5.04.51 PM.png Screenshot 2017-08-31 at 4.51.01 PM.png Abilities